Dragon Heart: Relics of the Guardians
by WeirdoWriter
Summary: Two years have past, and Po and his friends have been unable to find Siwang, the Dragon of Death. Plans of war are revealed. Po and his friends must find Siwang and stop it. Unfortunately, Master Shifu is not as young as he once was and fears he hasn't much longer. As Siwang's forces rage on innocent civilians, the warriors have a shocking confrontation with Siwang's new partner.
1. Legend Of The Dragon Guardians

This story is dedicated to **AnimationGirl**.

See? I told you there would be more stories. But I must warn you, my brother just gave me our old Xbox after he got a 360, and I will be getting a new TV for my room, so writing will take time.

I was going to call this "Emblems of the Guardians" but I decided to go with something else.

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. Mwa ha ha ha ha! Lamest... evil laugh... ever.

* * *

**Dragon Heart**

**Relics of the Guardians**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Legend Of The Dragon Guardians**

Po's voice is heard narrating the story of the Dragon Guardians.

"_For thousands of years, the mighty dragons roamed China. They once lived as the protectors of China, but unfortunately, most of them died out over the years. Only five of them survived, and they became known as the Dragon Guardians._

"_They were Shenghuo, Zhihui, Gonglu, Baohu, and then there was Banshui. Each of these dragons had a certain job. They were the ones who provided what people needed in life._

"_Shenghuo was the Dragon of Life. He would bring new life to the world, plants and people. He even brought those back to life who passed before their time._

"_Zhihui, the Dragon of Wisdom, wrote many scrolls that told of the history of the Dragon Guardians and the history of China. He wrote stories of previous wars and battle that had taken place. He was also able to send any kind of knowledge into someone else's mind. That is cool._

"_Gonglu, the Dragon of Power, would help to give strength to those in desperate need of it. But he was also the strongest and most powerful of all the other dragons._

"_There was also Baohu, the Dragon of Protection. He offered safety to those whose lives were in great danger, especially those who were too young to walk and talk. He gave protection to those who were weak or elderly. He offered one of the greatest gifts. It's like he was a real guard or something, you know? Well, they are guardians, so... yeah._

"_And the last one of the Dragon Guardians is the most awesome guardian in history, Banshui, the Royal Dragon. He was also my dad, which is why he was the most awesome. Anyway, he didn't have a job like the others did. What he did was train them to use their power. He made sure that the other dragons did their jobs and did them right. They couldn't do their jobs for a certain person without first checking with their leader. He told them when and when not to use their skills._

"_Then there is also that thing about the Dragon Relics or something. But what these were, were items created by the Dragon Guardians themselves. Each made his own unique item._

"_Dad made a golden pin shaped like a dragon. Zhihui made himself a silver necklace. It didn't really look very special, but the dragons made it how they wanted. Gonglu created a staff. This also didn't really look like much because it was very small and made of wood. But that didn't matter. Shenghuo forged himself a golden dagger with the handle molded into a dragon. __Yes, it is the dagger that Master Kahn had found. And lastly, Baohu created a staff, made entirely out of gold, and it had jade colored jewels._

"_Dad was also the creator and protector of the one and only Dragon Orb. Sweet! This orb contained the greatest dragon power in the universe. He had put much of his own power in this tiny little orb. He kept it safe for one dragon only. Over the years, the power of the Orb began to intensify._

"_All of these dragons did their jobs successfully. They were all prefect... except for one, Baohu._

"_The Dragon of Protection had begun to change. He felt something a Dragon Guardian was never supposed to feel, greed. He wanted more power than he already had. He wanted the Dragon Orb. He started out by asking my dad politely. But the old dragon refused, making Baohu grow frustrated. Sometime later, he demanded that my dad give him the Orb immediately. Once again, Dad refused and gave him a warning._

"_This angered Baohu even further, and he was done being nice. He attacked my dad and tried to take the Orb by force, but it had disappeared. Then he once more demanded that his master return the Orb and give it to him. My dad still refused. Then Baohu began a violent fight between them. He kept up with the attacks until he left my dad almost dead and lying on the ground._

"_That was when Baohu really changed. He started to get these dark and evil thoughts of darkness... and evil... ness. His scales change from black to white. The other dragons came to stop him, but he managed to kill them all. Then he managed to absorb the powers of the Dragon of Life, intending to use it for the opposite purpose._

"_This brutal slaughter of all the dragons was known all around china. But he didn't care. He had gained a new power, an evil power, power he used to bring death to innocent people. He became known Siwang, the Dragon of Death._

"_Now, I don't want to bore anyone, so I'll just skip over this 'til I get to the most important parts. Okay... terrorized villages... blah blah blah... killed people... killed a _lot _of people... Dad sends Oogway... yada ya... Well, we know about the fight and the scroll and whatever, so I'll just skip ahead. Alright now, I become dragon warrior... blah blah blah. Ah, here is the really awesome part._

"_Okay, so Dad gave me the Dragon Orb, therefore turning me into what I was always meant to be, the one Dad tried to hide from the evil dragon, Wangzi, the Dragon Prince. Pretty cool, huh? Then I fought against Siwang, kicking his ugly scaly butt, and freeing Shenghuo. Unfortunately, Siwang escaped and hasn't been seen since. And my dad died... which totally sucked._

"_We have searched all around China but we cannot seem to find out where Siwang is. We have asked around but no one has seen him. How can that even be possible? I went in the direction I knew he went in. How could no one have seen him?_

"_We searched and search for two years already and still haven't found him. Master Shifu isn't exactly as young as he used to be, and isn't really feeling all that great. And I have this bad feeling. It keeps growing worse, like something is going to happen, something terrible. He is definitely planning something. Wow, I am definitely getting smarter now. But whatever he is planning, I have to find a way to stop it."_

* * *

Siwang is sleeping in his lair deep in the mountains, a very distant area away from the Valley of Peace. The dim light in the room makes his white scales clearly visible. He has spent nearly two years in here recovering from his last battle with Po. He would only leave the mountains to get something to eat.

The golden-eyed feline enters the room. "Siwang."

The dragon's light snoring stops as he slowly opens his eyes. He turns his head towards the feline.

"How are you feeling, Master?"

"I feel... stronger, more powerful. I believe I have fully recovered my power."

"Should I prepare the soldiers to strike the Valley?" He waits for Siwang's answer.

The dragon is silent for a short moment while he is in thought. Now is his chance. He can finally bring war to that stupid Dragon Prince, and Wangzi's power will be useless against Siwang. This time he will succeed with his plan. He will destroy the last of the Dragon Guardians and the world will finally crumble. He had planned this for a very long time.

And everything is falling into place.

He looks at the feline. "Yes, prepare the men. But we will head out tomorrow. I will move ahead and distract Wangzi and his friends." An evil grin form on his face. "The Valley of Peace will no longer suit its name when your soldiers are through. Those kung fu warriors will be devastated. They will all be in such a weak state after that, that they won't even have the strength to stand on their own feet. They will feel as though they have failed, which they will have. Then I will finally be able to take what I need, that power I should have gotten. I will drain Wangzi of every last drop, and then... the end."

They both give each other an equally menacing smile of approval. Believing this plan will work, the feline turns to walk away, but then he stop at the exit.

"But Siwang, you said something about me joining you."

"Yes, you will join me when I call you. I will use the signal. Now start getting the men ready."

The feline nods before leaving. Siwang smiles as he stands up and heads towards his own exit to get himself some food. Meanwhile he continues thinking about this plan. This war will work perfectly. He can almost see Wangzi's face at the sight of all the bloody carnage. He almost feels the Dragon Prince's heart crumble and his powers drain. Siwang chuckles to himself.

This plan cannot go wrong.

* * *

I spent a bit of time not writing this, because of the weather yesterday. HAIL! There was freaking hail coming down! They looked about as big as my pinky nail. Holy crap!

We have had rain for about 2 or 3 weeks straight! What the crap is with the weather?! It's being EVIL!


	2. Heart Attack

If anyone who is reading this hasn't read the first story of this series, "Dragon Heart: Secrets of the Dragons", then READ IT!

Sorry for updating this story later than I had hoped. Just a few nights ago, I got a TV for my room, and it works for my Xbox. I haven't played anything on it for months. I might be playing it a little more often now though, but I will make time for my stories. It's not like I'm gonna play all day.

I will also be working on drawings for deviantART, which reminds me of another reason this update is late. It is because of the fact that I am so into dragons on deviantART. I have been looking at many images. They are so awesome.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

* * *

**Dragon Heart**

**Relics of the Guardians**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Heart Attack**

Master Shifu finally wakes up.

The old red panda opens his eyes and sits up to find himself in his bed. How did he get here? He has no memory of going to bed. Did one of his students bring him here? He groans, rubbing his eyes.

What happened yesterday? He tries to remember, but he can't. He remembers being outside with Po and the others last night. They had told him once again that they hadn't found Siwang. Shifu started to get angry and then he just blacked out. Shifu thinks of many possibilities, but none seem to match what happened. Maybe he should ask one of the others. They brought him to bed. They must have identified the problem.

Tigress enters the room with a bowl of soup in her hand. Po looks inside as well. He is not as big as other dragons so he can still fit inside the Jade Palace. He sticks his head into the room when Tigress enters.

"Excuse me, Master Shifu? How are you feeling?" Tigress sits down on a chair next to the old master's bed.

Shifu sighs. "I don't know. What happened?"

Tigress hesitates, and then she gives him the bowl before speaking again. "I'm afraid you had a heart attack, Master."

Shifu looks up at her shocked and confused. He has never had a heart attack before, nor has he seen anyone have one. Po adds in, "And a pretty bad one too. You passed right out. Sure scared the crap out of us."

Questions pop into the old master's head. How can he have a heart attack? Why is he having them now? What did he do to cause them? How can he stop this from happening again? Is there even a way to stop it? All he truly knows about heart attacks is what occurs when one is having such an attack. But what he doesn't know is how or why it happens. What is the cause?

"A heart attack?" the master asks. "I don't understand. How?"

Po looks confused. "How... what?"

"I don't understand how I got a heart attack. Is there something else wrong with me?"

Tigress and Po look at Shifu, sort of surprised at Shifu's question. Tigress then speaks. "No, nothing's wrong with you."

Shifu starts to feel frustrated. "Then why did this happen?"

Po, apparently being the expert here, explains. "You don't necessarily need something to be wrong with you for your heart to start acting out. Sometimes it just happens as a man gets older. His heart doesn't work the same as it used to."

"Are you saying it only happens to old people?" Shifu glares angrily at the dragon.

"Well, I can't say that I've heard nothing about anyone my age having heart attacks. But it seems to happen a little more often to older people, as far as I have seen. But I don't think you really need to worry about anything. You're doing fine now."

Shifu starts to look a little bit worried. He wants to ask more questions, but he's not sure that he wants them answered. This talk has made him lose his appetite, so he just hands Tigress the bowl, still full of soup and lies down and sighs. "There will be no training today, unless anyone wants to. I need to rest."

Tigress looks at Po as if he said something wrong. Po tries to make up for his mistake. "Master Shifu, I'm really sorry if I upset you. I was just—"

"It's not your fault, Po. I asked for an explanation and you gave me one. Don't apologize for that."

Po still looks regretful for what he had said, but then he takes his head out of the room and walks down the hall. Tigress looks worried for her master and stands up to leave as well. When she closes the door, Master closes his eyes and rolls onto his side. He continues to think about this problem.

* * *

Tigress' frustration builds up with each hit she gives to the dummies. The training hall is now a mess of wooden chunks. A series of grunts escapes the feline's throat as she lets all of her feelings out on the wooden training dummies.

"Tigress?"

She stops and looks to the right to see Po standing there. For a creature much larger than herself, Po can be very quiet. The dragon looks at her with concern. She turns and punches another dummy, smashing it into a million tiny pieces. Then she turns around, facing the door, and without even looking at Po, she walks to the door.

"Tigress?" Tigress doesn't respond. She doesn't even look back at him. Po sighs a little bit in annoyance. Here they go again.

Tigress exits the building, followed by Po, who pretty easily just slips right through the doorway. He uses his tail to close the doors. She starts walking across the yard, or whatever it is called.

Po still follows her. "Tigress, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, Po," she says in an irritated tone. "Just leave me alone."

"Well, if you're gonna talk to me like that, something's gotta be wrong."

"Nothing is wrong."

Po points at her with one of the claws on his wings. "You see? Right there is the proof. Come on, you know better than to ignore me. Now what's the matter?"

Tigress stops and glares at Po and yells at him. "Po, will you just back off?!"

Her voice echoes over the hilltops of the palace grounds, but not too much, considering she wasn't that loud. Po stares at her with fear in his eyes. Tigress' angry scowl disappears when she sees this, and it is replaced by regret. She sighs and looks at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Po. I didn't mean to do that. I never do."

"Hey, it's fine. I just thought that over the last couple of years you had finally gotten rid of the habit of taking your anger out on me, but..." He looks away and stays silent for a moment.

Then he looks back at the feline. "Anyway, you know very well that you can tell me any problem, and no one else will have to know. Well, it depends on how bad it is though. But you do trust me, right?" Tigress nods. Po lies down and lowers his head towards her. "So, what is the problem?"

"Po, I'm just... worried."

"About Master Shifu?" Po asks in a calm voice. Tigress nods. "Why? He's gonna be fine."

"Well, Po, last time I checked, people die from heart attacks."

Po gives her a sympathetic look. "Oh... yeah." He then tries to think of something to cheer her up. "Well, I have seen more people survive heart attacks than die from them, you know. I'm sure that Master Shifu is gonna be perfectly fine." Po tries to sound confident, but he can't. He doesn't even believe his own words.

He had just lied to her. But like he did a few times with his dad, he did it to keep from upsetting Tigress further. But he has a more difficult time lying to Tigress. At least his dad believed the "noodle dream" thing, but Tigress is different. She can tell when Po is lying, especially after all these years they have spent training together.

Tigress' sad expression becomes heartbroken, for she knows that the dragon is lying, and is afraid for her master's life.

She thinks about the day he had adopted her. She remembers how he had raised her, not like a father, but a teacher. She had tried her best to get him to love her, but nothing worked. That same feeling of being unloved remained, barely any different from Bao Gu. He knew that she loved him, but couldn't tell her that he loved her back.

She had no real life. He wouldn't give her one. He wouldn't give her anything she truly wanted. She longed for his affection, but she received nothing. She wanted to feel wanted, she wanted to feel loved. She needed that, but it never happened. He just trained her to become a warrior of China.

She never truly had a father. But she wanted one so desperately. But now he is most likely going to die, and he still hasn't become the fatherly type. He still hadn't told her the words she waited for. Does he still not love her?

Tigress turns away from Po to avoid having him see the tears she is trying to hold back. She feels her body tremble as she is filled with different emotions towards the red panda, anger, fear, grief. But there is still one emotion that is stronger than all of that.

She still loves him. She always has.

Po's super enhanced eyesight enables him to see her body slightly trembling, and his sensitive ears pick up her quiet shuddering breaths. Then he brings the clawed part of his wing closer to her. He would have used the tip if the wing, but his long bones cannot bend. He feels his own eyes start to fill up with tears as he pulls the feline closer to himself with the clawed toes, avoiding having his claws harm her.

Tigress looks up at him, shocked as she is pulled into the gentle reptile's embrace. He pulls her against his neck and keeps his wings around her. "It's okay to feel scared, Tigress. Everyone does. There is no shame in that." Then he talks in a joking voice in an attempt to make her laugh. "I should know. I feel it all the time."

He chuckles a little, but his smile fades when Tigress looks down, trying to stop her tears. She can't cry. She just can't. But she can't hold them back either. They could burst at any moment.

Then she feels one roll down her cheek, followed by another, and then more come down. Then her body starts to shake uncontrollably as small sobs leave her mouth. Po hears this, and just seeing her break down like this brings him to tears. She is more emotional now, than she was during their mission to stop Shen.

He wraps his wings even tighter around her. Tigress shudders at the warm feeling emanating from the dragon's body. She had never felt anything so warm in her life, so soothing. She enjoys this warmth and does not want to leave it. She continues to cry as she allows Po to comfort her.

Her sobs begin to subside, but her tears won't stop coming as she looks back up at Po, staring straight into his eyes. Something seems different about them. The look in his eyes is not what she usually sees. These eyes are different than those of one who would protect you, care for you, or die for you.

These are the eyes of one who would love you.

Tigress' heart starts to pump faster as she looks into the eyes of this loving dragon. She feels a small tingling feeling in her chest, and she feels even warmer inside, like her heart is melting from the inside out. Po's gaze seems to bring her... happiness.

And it starts to scare her.

Tigress' face is full of fear as she pulls herself away from Po. She looks at the confused dragon. "I'm sorry, Po. I... I-I have to go." Then she breaks into a run and leaves the training yard.

Po can only watch her as he is filled to the brim with disappointment, confusion, and a pain deep inside. Why did she run? Did she not like this? Is she no longer into this? Did Po do something wrong? Did he do something to upset her? What did he do? The poor dragon starts to recall those familiar feelings he had felt before as a panda:

Rejection and heartbreak.

* * *

Again, sorry for being late. But you know the reasons now. It has been months since I played a video game, because ever since I left my mom's house, I didn't have one. But then my brother gave me our old Xbox, and I got a TV, and I have been playing for a while now.

So, once again, my updates might be a little slower now.

But the good news is I am no longer in school now. Super awesome!


	3. Childcare

Sorry for taking so long. I have been dealing with some... emotional problems that I have been having for several years. I have just been losing complete interest in this story.

In fact, I am not really feeling up to continuing this story after this. I don't know. I have been trying, but I just can't seem to do it. I feel like I am losing my sense of creativity, so some of the ideas I come up with might not be the best.

I hope you will understand. Don't hate me for this.

Anyway, here is chapter 3. I wanted Po to start getting the hang of taking a job seriously, though he can still be a little... Po-ish. But I also wanted him to have better leadership skills, which will be revealed in this chapter. I mean, come on. You can't expect him to be childish all the time, right? But I will try to keep him as Po-ish as I can.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

* * *

**Dragon Heart**

**Relics of the Guardians**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Childcare**

"Master Po! Master Po!"

Zeng flies towards Po, who has been taking a nap on the ground just outside the barracks.

Po sits up and watches as the goose flies towards him, panicking the whole way. When he lands he almost falls flat on his face, but Po catches him before he does. The goose breathes heavily.

"Geez, Zeng, what's with the crazy flying there?"

Zeng waits a short moment to catch his breath. "It's... it's the Bao Gu Orphanage! There is... a fire! It's... out of control."

"A fire at the orphanage?" He stands up and spreads his wings. "We're on it. Go back and do what you can to help anyone out of there." Then his wings push him up into the air, meanwhile, pushing air at Zeng, causing him to stumble backwards. As Po flies towards the palace, he roars, signaling the other warriors to come outside.

He lands in front of the palace and waits for everyone else. Soon the other warriors show up, including Master Shifu. Po wastes no time and explains the situation. "There is a fire at the Bao Gu Orphanage. We have to hurry there right now. Everyone hop on." He lays himself down for the others to get on his back.

Then he recognizes the look on Tigress' face as a look of horror. "Tigress, I am not asking you to go if you don't want to."

In her mind Tigress does not wish to go. That place held so many bad memories for her. Living there had made her life hell. As much as she doesn't want to go, it does not even close to overpower this other feeling, this feeling usually a mother would get, the powerful urge to protect a child.

She runs towards Po and jumps onto his back. "No, I'm going."

"Are you sure?" Po sounds concerned.

"Yes, Po, just go."

Then Po stands up and runs towards the stairs, through the gate. When he reaches the stairs he jumps into the air and starts to flap his wings. Then he starts flying up over the village.

The orphanage is only a few minutes away by flight, yet each second is torture to the poor feline. Po turns his head slightly to look at Tigress. He knows that the fear she feels inside is way stronger than what she is showing.

Tigress had become a lot more protective over children since Bo died in the Jade City two years ago. Tigress still thinks about that cute little baby leopard almost all the time.

* * *

"Get me more water!" a pig yells to someone.

"It's no use!" another villager calls back. "The fire is getting bigger by the second, and it is already spreading too high for anyone to reach."

There are at least 20 to 30 villagers at the orphanage trying to help out with putting out the fire. No matter how many buckets of water they dumped into the flames, it would not let up. It just spread more and more.

"It's not gonna last much longer!" a rabbit yells.

Then the owner comes up to the pig. It is still the exact same sheep who owned the orphanage when Tigress was there. But she is obviously older now. She hobbles over to the pig as fast as she can.

"I'm still missing a child!"

"What?" The pig looks at her, trying not to show his fear. "Are you sure?"

The sheep however is panicking. "Yes! I counted three times! Cho is still in there. Her room might be—" She is unable to finish as she starts to break into tears.

The pig looks towards worried and looks at some of his friends, who have the same look. "We have to do something!"

One of his friends shakes his head. "We can't. The fire is—"

"We can't just leave a child in there!"

As his friend is about to say something again, a shadow covers them, and everyone looks up to see Po and the Furious Five. "They can help!" the pig says, running towards where Po is about to land.

"Tigress!" the owner of the orphanage says smiling.

The Five and Shifu jump off of Po's back and approach the pig. "What happened here?" Po asked.

The worried pig runs up to the dragon. "There is no time to explain! There is a child trapped inside! You have to get her out!"

"Okay, Tigress and Monkey, you two go in and look for that kid!" Po yells, as the two warriors do what he says. "Everyone else can help with putting out the fires; we should be able to do it." The other three warriors head towards the burning areas of the orphanage. "And Master Shifu, you... can forgive me for sort of, you know, saying all that when it should be your job." The dragon smiles nervously.

Shifu just smiles. "There is no need to apologize, Po. Let's put out this fire."

"Alright. Time to take out the flames!" Po sort of gives a sinister smile as he looks towards the fire and he runs towards it. Shifu follows.

* * *

Tigress kicks a door down and enters the room. There is fire on every wall. There are holes in the floor and the walls. She moves a little to the left as flames reach out towards her. The owner said this was Cho's room, but Cho is nowhere in sight. Hopefully she is still alive.

Tigress' ears pick up something, something just barely audible. It sounds like... crying and screaming. She can barely hear it over the flames, but the sound is there. That means that there is a survivor somewhere.

Tigress looks to her right, looking through the large hole in the wall. That is where the crying is coming from. Then she runs to the hole and then suddenly she starts to fall through the floor. But she manages to grab onto the wooden floor as she dangles above a huge pile of flames. She uses hardly any effort to pull herself back up.

She proceeds into the next room. She shields her eyes as flames burst up. Then she continues to scan the area with her ears. The crying is definitely louder this time. But she still can't see anyone.

But now the sound is muffled. Did the person hide? Possibly inside a closed area? Tigress looks and listens around. There is a cupboard in the corner of the room near the window. The muffled sound is coming from inside there. But it is starting to quiet down though. Then the ceiling crumbles to the ground, blocking the hole she just came through.

Tigress makes her way carefully along the wall, to avoid the burnt wood that is in front of her. She tries to keep her hand away from the wall, as it is still burning. Tigress jumps over a black part of the floor and when she lands, that burnt spot falls to the floor below. Tigress rushes to the cupboard and opens it to see a small bunny covered in a blanket.

She looks to be about three years old. Cho's eyes are barely open, like she is starting to lose consciousness. Her gasping breaths are also starting to slow. This worries Tigress. She has heard of people in a burning building dying from lack of oxygen and haven't even been singed. Tigress must hurry if she is to get this child to safety.

The child's eyes close as Tigress gently picks her up in her paw. She wraps the child tighter in the blanket and holds Cho against her chest as she arches her back forward to keep any falling objects above from landing on Cho.

As Tigress tries to head for the door, the ceiling starts to collapse. Very large chunks of wood fall and land on top of Tigress. Luckily she had stretched her arms outward, and the kid remains unharmed, but still unconscious.

Tigress tries to keep from yelling in pain, but it only comes out as a groan. Pain shoots into her leg, and she tries to lift the pieces of wood off of herself, but she feels too weak, and she notices that her breathing is getting labored as well. She starts to feel a little dizzy as well.

She lets out a violent cough as her oxygen is replaced with deadly smoke.

* * *

Uh oh... Tigress just got fired. Bad joke.

I have just started another chapter with some I wrote for this originally. But then, I don't know about writing more. I will try to. But I don't know. It might take a while for me to finish the next chapter.

My mind feels really mixed up now. I feel like coming up with ideas is going to be more of a challenge. Boy, I hate emotions. They always cause me problems.


End file.
